


A Lifetime Waiting For You

by harukawangxian10



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/F, WangXian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukawangxian10/pseuds/harukawangxian10
Summary: This is the songfic about Lan Wangji's longing for the love of his life for 13 years
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian
Kudos: 7





	A Lifetime Waiting For You

"Yiling Laozu Wei Wuxian is dead!"

"Sect Leader Jiang has done such a honorable thing. He deserve applause from us."

"I'm sure Madame Yu will be proud of him. After all Madame Yu really hate that Wei Dog so much."

"We can relate to Madame Yu now. I hope she's in peace in the heaven."

"Wei Wuxian is very arrogant and insolent filthy bastard. That kind of death is fit for the likes of him!"

"Qishan Wen dogs are gone, so as Wei dog. We can finally live in peace."

And so many comments which he have heard from so many peoples, including from his sects. He hold a deep grudge against those who want the love of his life died and happy about his death.

But most of all, he hold a deepest hatred against Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian's precious shidi.

"Who's actually backstabbing there? It was you after all, Jiang Wanyin. I will never forgive you for the rest of my life." Lan Wangji mumbling with his cold tune.

It is already 12 years pass and it's spring today.

Lan Wangji is still mourning. Still mourning for the rest of his life. He's lonely, empty and cold like a zombie. He might alive from outside. But what about his inner side? He's dead from inside. He just like a walking corpse who has been controlled by somekind of horrible mastermind.

He put the paper on his working table at Jingshi and he start to writing.

'It's been twelve years you have gone, my love. Twelve years without your tenderness and your warmth is really hurt me. You're the only who could make me more alive. No matter how much annoying you are, still.. you're so warm and lovely Wei Ying.

Under the moonlight, you gave me a warmth which I couldn't feel for so many years before I met you. Your smile is the loveliest and the most beautiful thing which happening in my life.

After you gone, I can't feel anything, Wei Ying. Where are you, my love? I always believe that you're alive somewhere. I'm searching you even if my body is still hurt and bleeding from the punishment which I recieve after I protecting you. Did you think I regret? No, my dear.. I'm not regret at all. I never regret to protect the one whom I love, the one whom I cherish and the one who hold my heart.

Every years I play Inquiry, you're not even responding. Where are you, Wei Ying.. My love? Every years I'm searching for you, but I found nothing from you, not even your flesh.

If only I could understand and express my feelings for you earlier, this wouldn't happening. You will say yes with your tears after I asking you to come back to Gusu with me.

I want to take you Gusu not because I want to punish you. No my dear.. you misunderstood my intention. I just want to protect you and hide you from the evil of those peoples.

Forgive me Wei Ying.. I couldn't express how much I felt for you in the first place. I'm always being too cold and awkward with you. I'm always distance myself away from you. Now you thought that I hate you. But actually.. I love you, my love.

Wei Ying.. Forgive me.. But.. I can't even forgive Jiang Wanyin for leading the terrible event which leads to your death. I can't even forgive him for lead to your downfall. Whoever else who's causing your downfall, will never recieve my mercy.

My dear love.. Our A-Yuan have grown so much. I've teaching him everything that I could. Teaching him how to play Guqin and tell him that Yiling Laozu Wei Wuxian is not evil like what those hypocrites said about you. I gave him a courtesy name and renamed him in the memory of your warmth for both of us. Wei Ying.. Are you proud of me?

I'm so dead inside Wei Ying. If only you're still alive and seeing me in such condition like this, your heart will be hurted. And in the end, I hurt your heart.

Wei Ying.. My love.. If you're come back to this world. I will ensure your safety. I will show no mercy against those people who hurt your feelings even against my own sect for your safety. I will protect you with my own strenght. I will embrace you tightly to comfort you and to warm you if your feelings are feel uncomfortable. I will hide you behind my strong back. I will be forever your strong shield, Wei Ying. This is my promise to you when you return to my side.

Wei Ying.. When you will back to me? To my embrace and to my warmth? I want to give you all my love for you. I don't care with my reputation as the most respectful Hanguang Jun. I don't care about the rules anymore. I don't care about honour. I don't care if those peoples viewing me with disgusting look on their face. What I only care is you and our son.

For what this Hanguang Jun title if I can't be happy with you in peace? After your death, I don't understand about honour and image anymore.

Lan Wangji couldn't even continue writing his essay for his love. His hand is trembling and tears strain down to the papersheet.

"Wei Ying.. Where are you.." Lan Wangji mumbling with hoarse tune.

"Hanguang Jun.." Lan Wangji suddenly turn himself to the soft yet queit voice who called him.

"Hanguang Jun.. Are you crying again?" It's Lan Sizhui who call him. And he asking his Hanguang Jun with his soft tune. He's 14 years old now.

"I'm alright, Sizhui. You're not attend the class?" Lan Wangji asking his adoptive son with a soft yet sad tune.

"Master Lan attending Hefei Cao to met his sworn brother, Hanguang Jun. So.. there is no class today. Everyone is having fun in Caiyi Town." Said Lan Sizhui to Lan Wangji.

"Hmm.." Lan Wangji's respond is only humming. He know the relationship between his uncle and the King of Cultivation or Cultivation God named Cao Guojin. The man who's feared by every cultivator and respecting him as well.

However Lan Wangji never view Cao Guojin in the good way. He's always view him as the megalomaniac, ambitious yet tyrannical person who desire the world domination. He was wondering why his brother and his uncle declaring an oath of the sworn brother with such an evil person. He doesn't understand.

Same as he view Lianfang Zun a.k.a Jin Guangyao. He view him as the person who gave such a bad influence to his brother.

"I'm.. I'm gonna visit Caiyi Town too, Hanguang Jun. Please stay strong.." Before he left, he bow to his adoptive father and then he left Jingshi.

Lan Wangji sighed because how lonely he is. He want his Wei Ying's back. His uncle and his brother are happy with their precious sworn brother. But what about him? He just want the love of his life back. Only that..

He's stare at the magnolia tree is blooming beautifully in the spring. But he feel like the spring is still empty in his world.

"Wei Ying.." He mumbling the love of his life's name with a sad yet a broken tune. "Look Wei Ying.. The magnolia tree is blooming beautiful. I believe the tree is blooming beautifully for you. If only you're still here with me.. If only you want to come with me to Gusu, you will be happy and astonished with this view."

"Please.." The tears are flowing down from his golden eyes. "Comeback.. My love.."

~~~

In the night, Lan Wangji is still playing Guqin in Jiuhua Mountain at Hefei Cao. He just want to be alone in the mountain. As he hope in Jiuhua mountain, he could speak to Wei Wuxian's soul through Inquiry which he played.

However, no matter how many time he playing Guqin for so many years after years in the different place, he's still unable to speak to Wei Ying's soul. He's also couldn't find everything about him, including his flesh.

The rain start falling. But it doesn't stop him for waiting the respond from the love of his life. He keep playing Inquiry for the second time for the answer.

Some of his senior said jiuhua mountain from Hefei is full of magic. Maybe when he playing Inquiry in Jiuhua mountain, Wei Wuxian's soul will respond to him.

As he playing Inquiry, he reminiscene his first met with the love of his life.

Flashback

"It's the emperor smile. I'll give you a jar, so I hope you pretend to never saw me again." Said Wei Wuxian with his bright smile.

"Alcohol is prohibited in Cloud Recesses." Said Lan Wangji with his cold tune.

Flashback end

It was a great for his life. It was so great for him to meet such a person like Wei Wuxian. The one who could turn his life. The one who could change his world. The one who brightening his view in the world. The one who make him out from his circle. Wei Wuxian is his life and his everything. From outside, he looks alive. But from inside? He's not likely alive. He's already dead from inside.

How he wish Wei Wuxian is still here in his side. To view the beautiful night together. Spend their lovely day together. He just want to be with his Wei Wuxian.

If only back then, Lan Wangji reveal the reason why he want to bring Wei Wuxian back to Gusu, this misunderstood will never happening. If only he's realizing his feelings for Wei Wuxian in the beginning. Things will not turn out like this. He will have a happy life.

He was really too late to realize everything.

"Wei Ying.. My love.. If you're comeback to me.. I want to relax my emotions after so many years in your lap under the roof. To listen the falling rain together.. to see the moonlight and the stars together.. with you.." Lan Wangji mumbling with his sad tune.

"I want to join you in the afterlife.. But.. I can't.. I can't let A-Yuan and brother to be alone.. I have to be strong and alive for you.. for A-Yuan.. and.. for brother.. If you return.. there will be no 'thank you' and 'sorry' between us.."

~~~

Lan Wangji watching the moon and the star outside Jingshi. The night is really cold just like him. He drank the emperor smile. The wine which his beloved's favorite drink.

He signed deeply and stare to the moon and the star with a blank stare. "Wei Ying.. the moon and the star are pretty and bright just like you. But is still cold here.. not really warm. I want to see the moon and the star with you for the rest of my life under your lap." He mumbling with a sad tune.

"Dear Heaven.. Can I make a wish? Just once.. Please grant my wish. I want the love of my life is comeback to me. If only he's comeback to me, i want to protect him for the rest of my life. I want to hide him.. Please grant my wish this time." Lan Wangji praying that his love of his life is back to him.

"Wei Ying.." He mumbling again with a hoarse tune as his tears falling from his eyes.

Flashback

"Wei Ying.. In Golden Carp Tower, there will be a grand wedding ceremony next month." Said Lan Wangji to Wei Wuxian with his soft tune.

"My shij- Oh. Lady Jiang and Jin Zixuan's wedding, yes?" Wei Wuxian asking Lan Wangji back.

"En." Lan Wangji responding him as he nodded.

"Thank you for informing me.. Lan Zhan." said Wei Wuxian as he salute to him. A salute of Goodbye.

Lan Wangji really hate how he thanked him and how he salute to him like that. It's feel like there is something terrible will happening between the two of them.

However he had no choice but to respond to his salute as his heart is broken to pieces.

After they salute with one each other. Lan Wangji take his leave.

As he walking, he keep stare at him with heartbroken feel. He want to be with him. He want to protect him.

"Wei Ying.. You don't have to thanking me.." Lan Wangji mumbling with a broken tune.

Flashback end

"It's feels like a sweet dream that we met for the first time. I was such a fool for realizing my feelings in the first place. I feel touched by your warmth and your tenderness when I met you for the first time. Wei Ying.. I want to feel that warmth from you once more. Please.. comeback.." Lan Wangji with a hoarse tune.

The days after days.. he keep playing Inquiry to seek the answer and keep writing a lovely words for the love of his life.

Two years later

In Dafan Mountain

"This song.. He's return? Is he finally return? Is my wish is finally come true?" Lan Wangji mumbling in his heart as he run to reach the person who playing his love song.

Lan Wangji's eyes widened as he saw someone who's playing his song with his flute. He know that person is Mo Xuanyu, but.. Is Mo Xuanyu know his love song? Well it's impossible. Only him and his love who know his love song.. Wangxian.

"Ah!" The guy was surprised that he hitting someone and then he hold his hand tightly.

The two of them stare with one each other. Lan Wangji.. Despite his sharp eyed stare, but deep inside, he's extremely happy. The love of his life is back.

"It's you.. You.. You're back.." Lan Wangji mumbling with a very low tremble tune.

"La-Lan Zhan..? Hah! Oh no!" Who else who calling Lan Wangji with his birthname? Only Wei Wuxian himself. Only Wei Wuxian who allow him to call him with his birthname.

Wei Wuxian saw Wen Ning berserk again after he stop playing such a tender song.

"I must get him away from here.." Wei Wuxian said.

Lan Wangji tightening his grip. He just wondering what Wei Wuxian planning to do now.

Wei Wuxian playing his bamboo flute to get Wen Ning out from this forest right away.

When Wen Ning listen to the tune, he finally run away.

Lan Wangji feel so sad when he see Wei Wuxian's sad face. He just want to see his smile, not his sad face.

However he felt Zidian is coming right to Wei Wuxian. He immedietly rush to Wei Wuxian and stoping Zidian with his guqin.

He know who held Zidian. It was Sect Leader Jiang, Jiang Wanyin.

"You.." Said Lan Wangji with his cold tune.

However the Sandu Shengshou doesn't even care. He only care for Wei Wuxian.

"So you finally back huh.. Wei Wuxian.." Said Jiang Cheng with his cold tune as he smirk.

Wei Wuxian start to escape from Jiang Cheng.

"Hmph! Trying to escape?!" Jiang Cheng use his Zidian to whip Wei Wuxian.

Thus the Zidian hit Wei Wuxian and he crash the tree.

"How.. How could this be?! Why it isn't working?!" Jiang Cheng shocked because his Zidian doesn't work on Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji also surprised that Zidian doesn't work on Wei Wuxian. But he's relief and happy nontheless.

"Hmph! This time.. I will find out who the hell you are and what the hell are you." Said Jiang Cheng with his cold tune as he hold Zidian tightly. 

"Isn't it obvious, Sect Leader Jiang? It's Zidian. It won't fail on the first strike. Only to succeed in the second one!" Said Lan Jingyi bluntly.

"Tell me who the hell are you! Why can you summon Wen dog?!" Jiang Cheng angrily asking the man who believe is Mo Xuanyu.

"Sect Leader.. That guy is Mo Xuanyu. He's.. Uuh.. Should I said, he is a gay." Said Jiang Cheng's soldier.

Jiang Cheng shrugged with disgust after he heard his soldier said.

"Well.. he's a praticioner of the demonic cultivation. Capture him." Said Jiang Cheng to his soldier.

"Yes sir!"

"Huh?! Wha-What are you guys gonna do to me?! Huh?!" Wei Wuxian running away from the Yunmeng Jiang soldiers who want to seize him. He hide in Lan Wangji's back for protection.

"Wha-What do you guys want? What are you guys gonna do to me?! Huh!" Wei Wuxian once again ask to Yunmeng Jiang's soldier.

Somehow Lan Wangji is really happy that Wei Wuxian is hiding in his back. This time, after his heavy cultivating to become stronger. He's finally can protect him.

"Lan Wangji! Did you planning to be in my way! For the first time, you protect the demonic cultivator like him! Don't tell me, just because of Wei Wuxian! You want to protect all of the demonic cultivators like him huh?!" Said Jiang Cheng to Lan Wangji with his cold tune.

"My apologize Sect Leader Jiang. Young Master Mo is not possesed. Why the need to be so imposing on just a nobody." Said Lan Sizhui politely to Jiang Cheng.

"This is what I do to the innocent." Said Lan Wangji with his cold and calm tune.

"Innocent you said? Heh! Ridiculous!" Said Jiang Cheng to Lan Wangji with a cold tune.

"Althought he's a demonic cultivator, but his deeds are honourable. He deserve such a gratitude" Said Lan Wangji with a calm tune.

"Yeah that's right! He saved us for so many time! He save Jin Ling too! You should be grateful at least." Said Lan Jingyi bluntly

Hearing that, Jin Ling feel a soft side inside of him towards the guy he thought is Mo Xuanyu.

"Uum.. Sect Leader Jiang. If you keep bothering me, it'll be a troublesome for me. It's not that I like a handsome guy. For example, a good looking guy with a bubbly fat body from my village is actually not my type." Said Wei Wuxian to Jiang Cheng. "And you.. are not my type either."

"You! Uugh! Fine then.. so who's actually your type if may I ask you." Said Jiang Cheng with a cold but sarcastic tune after he been offended.

"My type.. uum.." Wei Wuxian thinking about his type. "Ehehe.. Isn't it obvious?! Someone like Hanguang Jun is actually my type, y'know!" Said Wei Wuxian bluntly.

Lan Wangji is shocked and blessed in the same time when Wei Wuxian said his ideal type is him. His heart is blooming. Unlike Jiang Cheng, who felt disgusted even more.

The Second jade breath deeply. "Fine then, Mark your words.."

"Wha?!" Wei Wuxian shocked when he heard Lan Wangji accept for what he said.

"I'll bring this person back to Lan Clan." Said Lan Wangji with calm tune.

"WHAAAAA!!!"

~~~

2 years laters

Jin Guangyao is dead in the hand of the fierce corpse Nie Mingjue at Guanyin Temple. Wei Wuxian is actually return to him. After for so many years, he could finally hear Wei Wuxian's love confession for him despite Wei Wuxian doesn't need to return his feelings for him. But nontheless, he's really happy.

Both of them finally could basking in their own warmth and tenderness. Both of them are safe and secure with one each other.

In the night after their honeymoon at Lotus Pier. Lan Wangji is relaxing on Wei Wuxian's lap. Just like as he wish since 3 years ago before his resurrection.

"Lan Zhan.. You kinda spoiled today hehe. What is it with you?" Wei Wuxian asking his husband with a sweet tune as he brush his hair softly.

"Let me rest in your lap." Said Lan Wangji with his soft tune.

"Ehehe.. fine fine. You may rest in my lap, husband." Said Wei Wuxian to his husband.

"I always feel it's like a dream.." Lan Wangji said with his soft tune. Softer tan ever.

"Huh?"

"I always thought, you comeback to me it just like a dream." Said Lan Wangji with a soft tune.

Wei Wuxian smiled softly to his husband and he caressing his cheek softly. "Lan Zhan.. it's not a dream. I'm here with you now. I will never leave you. You have been through a lot than me." He said with a soft tune.

"The two of us have been through a lot, Wei Ying. Don't be sad.." Said Lan Wangji to Wei Wuxian with soft tune.

"Ehehe.. I know.." Said Wei Wuxian with a soft tune. "Hee~ Lan Zhan, look. The moon and the stars are so pretty hehehe. So shiny.." Now Wei Wuxian's tune change to a happy tune.

"Just like you." Lan Wangji reply with a soft tune.

"You?! Ha-Hanguang Jun, next time if you want to say such a thing to me. You better tell me, kay!" Said Wei Wuxian who's flustered by his husband's lovely words.

"I don't need to.." Said Lan Wangji with a indifferent tune as he smirked to his love.

"Heh! What a coincidence that you've changed so much, Lan Zhan. But I like it.. You're not that awkward now.." Said Wei Wuxian to his husband.

Lan Wangji smiled softly as he closed his eyes.

"Do you feel comfortable, Lan Zhan?" Wei Wuxian asking his husband with his soft tune.

"Very comfortable, Wei Ying." Lan Wangji replying with a soft tune.

"You're always spoil me and let me relaxing on your lap. This time.. It's your turn to relax on my lap." Said Wei Wuxian with a soft tune. "Did you really wait for me? And mourn for me, Lan Zhan? Everyone seems really happy with my death. But you're not.. Everyone.. Including Jiang Cheng said that you're always hated me. And I'm sure those people are still hating me despite the truth." He said again with a soft but sad tune.

"Wei Ying, don't listen to them. Do not associate yourself with them. Like I told you.. You're safe here." Said Lan Wangji with his gentle tune. "You maybe forgive them, but not for me. I still show no mercy for them. I never forgive them for what have they done to you." His tune changed into a cold tune when it comes to those cultivator who hated him even after the truth.

"Lan Zhan.. Please forgive them." Said Wei Wuxian with a sad tune.

Lan Wangji can't help but to sigh in defeat. "Very well.."

Wei Wuxian sighed in relief. "Lan Zhan. Do you hate Jin Guangyao?" He ask Lan Wangji.

"I'm neutral with him." Said Lan Wangji with a gentle tune.

"But he has a good side y'know. Like how he spare Sisi and let her live in peace after what she's been through. You know that both me and him were born from a low status. So I understand him. I'm not hate him at all." Wei Wuxian said with a soft tune.

Lan Wangji got up from his relaxing time on his beloved's lap. He stare him with a soft yet adore gaze and he caress his cheek with full of tenderness. "You know why I really love you? Because your heart is so warm and pure. You're too kind and warm, Wei Ying. You hate to those who really despicable in your eyes like Wen Chao and his forces, then Jin Guangshan. But you didn't hate Jin Guangyao because you can see the good side of him despite he done so many terrible things. You're really great, my love."

Wei Wuxian touched by his words. Tears are falling from his beautiful silver orbs.

"Wei Ying.." Lan Wangji softly erase his tears from his face. He really doesn't to see those tears fall for his face.

"Lan Zhan.. I'm touched by your words. You're so cheeky, hubby." Said Wei Wuxian with his sweet tune.

"I'm not being cheeky, Wei Ying. I said the truth." Lan Wangji said with his gentle tune.

"Ehehehe but you're still so cheeky, Lan Zhan. Tell me how can you be so cheeky eh? A cold yet awkwardly Hanguang Jun become so cheeky hahahaha." Said Wei Wuxian to his husband.

Lan Wangji's ears become red like a fresh boiled crab. "E-Enough, Wei Ying." 

"Ahahahahaha oh Lan Zhan ah Lan Zhan. You're so cute indeed hahahahaha.." After he laughing. He stare to his husband with a tender gaze and soft smile. "You're really great as always, Lan Zhan. I really love you so much. I love you.."

Lan Wangji smiled gently to his husband. "I love you even more than you know it, love of my life."

They're share a beautiful kiss in the night as they're bathed with a moonlight and the stars.

After 13 years, the love of his life is finally return to him. He will always cherish him, protect him and dearly love him with all his heart and his strenght. He will not regret anymore for the second time.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if my songfic is not so good. However, I will try my best to write wangxian even betfer


End file.
